


The Glow Up

by Jessa



Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (a lot of) fluff, Alcohol (mentions), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Jealousy (background reference), Love, M/M, Make up sex, Mild Angst, Multi, Parabatai Feels, Slut Shaming (background reference), Spitroasting, Top Jace Wayland, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and a very sullen Alec and Jace have returned home from a mission. Luckily Magnus knows exactly what to do to cheer them up.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850245
Comments: 22
Kudos: 43
Collections: Valentine's Day 2021





	The Glow Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polarnacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/gifts), [Kissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/gifts).



> Inspired by a conversation with Polarnacht, and in response to Ember’s moodboard for the Feb HM Server event. 
> 
> Polar, thank you for checking this and inspiring this idea with your amazing Vampire story and Kissa, thank you for Adonis' belt and also writing so many Jace in sparkly things fics ;) <3 <3
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it ✨✨✨

It hasn’t gone well. Magnus can hear it in the silence between them. And even before they stepped through the wards - before Alec went straight for the coffee and Jace went straight for the whiskey - Magnus could tell that something was up. And not the good kind of up, concerning the good kinds of things, of all the things concerning his lovers that can get up. This is just the really bad kind of up. Emotions are up. Defences and guards. Something is really fucking wrong. 

He watches them, wondering whether to ask or not about what exactly it is that is wrong. He knows that asking helps Alec because he always likes to talk things through. But Magnus isn’t really in a mood for talking through yet, so there’s that. He knows that asking never helps Jace because he never likes to talk things through at all; he likes to bury his feelings and let them come out in other ways. Usually sexual but as long as it’s physical, that’ll do. And usually after that he can talk but Magnus isn’t really in a mood for fucking yet, or practising things they’ve seen done on _Glow Up_ either, so there’s that too. It all leaves Magnus in something of a bind, now they’ve both come home all clammed up, mute and self medicating. 

It’s Valentine’s Day after all. They hadn’t planned anything specifically, knowing a mission would likely call at least one of them away, but Magnus knows he himself has certainly not planned for one and let alone both of his two beautiful Shadowhunters to each come home privately suffering on this day. Of course, it’s wonderful that they are home now and he knows that it’s okay to get moody, that’s also fairly fine. He himself is often moody. But it hurts him to know their moods are presently clouded. To know that something is between their stars and his moon. Obfuscating light they should all be enjoying now they’re all home together again and otherwise safe. 

Alec and Jace are still in the kitchen, organising their vices into vessels. Magnus wanders in, opens the fridge, and takes out a pot of chocolate bourbon sauce leftover from the buttermilk pancakes Alec made them all for breakfast this morning; he’s been watching a lot of _Eat, Cook, Repeat_ lately and is getting much better at cooking.

“Alexander,” Magnus says to Alec, who’s leaned against the utensil drawer, waiting for his coffee to steep in the plunger, “Would you please pass me a spoon?”

“Sure,” Alec mutters, shifting positions but his brow goes nowhere, just as furrowed as it was when he’d first got home.

As the drawer rumbles open on its trundles, and as Jace catches another chute of ice from the appliance set into the door of their fridge, the shards rattling loudly into his tumbler glass, Magnus snaps his fingers.

“What’d you say?” Jace bristles, looking at him with eyes as narrowed as they were when he’d first got home.

Magnus sucks a first mouthful of sauce off the spoon. “Nothing,” he says innocently. Because it’s true. He didn’t say even one single thing then. He licks traces of the sauce off the back of the spoon then checks his reflection in its mirrored surface. “I’ll just be in the bedroom,” he finishes. “Eating the rest of this delicious chocolate bourbon sauce all by myself.”

He walks away and Alec starts to plunge his coffee. Then he starts to pour it into his favourite cup. He picks it up and takes a first sip and something catches his eye. A sparkling something that’s coming from Jace as Alec watches him pour three fingers of whiskey. Jace is within reach of Alec so Alec lifts his hand and brushes his fingers over what he can see. A flash of glitter on Jace’s neck, visible near his Speed rune. 

“You’ve got glitter on your neck,” he mutters, still annoyed at Jace but the glitter continues to sparkle enticingly under the lights in the kitchen, and the colour looks pretty against the golden tones in Jace’s hair: a shimmering peacock blue. Maybe it’s just the caffeine, hitting up his senses, but Alec feels compelled to touch it. He brushes his fingertips over the rune, attempting to lightly dust the glitter away, but the particles don’t seem to want to go anywhere. Alec glares at them. “Jace, what the hell have you been-”

“I don’t have glitter on my neck,” Jace grouches. “Alec, _you’ve_ got glitter on _your_ neck.” Since just before Alec started touching Jace, he’s been staring at Alec’s Deflect rune. And he’s still furious at Alec but the glitter winks at him provocatively, from there where it is, calling his attention like a neon sign above a bar, flamingo pink against the dark fringe of Alec’s curls that frame it. Reminding Jace of how much he likes to kiss Alec right on that spot. Suck hickies there, taste the salt of his skin and smell faint traces of shampoo and gel in Alec’s hair. Jace glares back at Alec. “I didn’t know you liked practising things from _Glow Up_ too. I thought only me and Magnus-”

“Jace… Wait.” Cautiously, because Jace is still giving him the full brunt of his hostility, maybe extra mad now at the idea he seems to have formed in his head that Alec and Magnus have been watching _Glow Up_ without him - which is ridiculous because Alec doesn’t really even like that show at all and he doesn’t mind that Jace and Magnus like it, but he usually goes off and reads a book instead while they do - he sets down his cup of coffee and reaches for the hem of Jace’s Henley. Lightly fingering the edge of the garment, and staring at Jace the whole time, in case this is not okay; things are still pretty tense between them. “Do you mind if I take off your shirt, Jace?”

Jace eyes him suspiciously. “No,” he says slowly. “I don’t mind. Unlike you, I don’t have qualms about sharing my body with strangers. Especially when there’s something in it for you. Like, I dunno, saving your life, Alec? Huh? How ‘bout that kind of something in it for you?” 

Alec blinks. He knows exactly what Jace is referring to. Jace lets his arms go pliant under Alec’s touches as he also does finally let Alec take off his Henley, raising his arms and chin as the shirt comes off until he’s topless; feeling the slight chill of the evening kitchen air pinching at his naked skin, and turning his nipples into hard little points. A soft gasp escapes Alec’s lips as his hands start to cup their way exploratively around Jace’s lower abs and upper hips, working upwards. And just before Jace looks down to watch, the edges of his vision are laced with a peacock blue. And a thought hits him then. “Wait a minute… I _did_ hear something-”

“Jace… Your runes are all glittery!” Alec’s eyes can’t stop staring at them and his hands would still be groping at them too but Jace is pulling Alec’s shirt buttons open so fast now that some of them are popping off and bouncing to the floor with little hollow pinging sounds. And it’s sort of completely distracting.

“Oh my god...” Jace stares just above the waistband of his Parabatai’s dark jeans, tracing with his fingers now too, the glimmering edges of Alec’s Parabatai rune, peeking out, and through their bond feeling Alec doing the same to his own. “Alec… Your runes are all glittery too!”

For both of them then, the shared sensation of that mutual touching of the places where the marks they committed to getting together, which will forever bind their souls and feelings, is suddenly stronger than the anger Jace has been holding, ever since Alec made him feel cheap. It’s stronger than the anger Alec has been holding, ever since Jace made him feel jealous. But it isn’t stronger than how pretty each of them looks to the other now the usually red-capped burns of their runes are replaced by multitudinous iridescent flecks, which seem embedded into their skin, along every legacy stroke of a stele. They’re both covered from neck to Adonis’ belt in gorgeous glittery runes.

“You look beautiful, Jace,” Alec murmurs against Jace’s Speed rune, kissing it.

“ _You_ look beautiful, Alec,” Jace huffs, scratching his nails lightly over Alec’s Accuracy rune, wanting to suck it but unable to reach it with his mouth right now, so this has to be the next best thing. “I’m sorry I did what I did. It was faster than getting my throwing knife. And somehow I had to get his attention off you. He would’ve bitten you, you were out of arrows. I couldn’t let you die, Alec. I was _desperate_.”

Alec cups his hands around Jace’s face, brushes his thumbs over his cheeks, and stares into his mis-matched eyes. “I’m sorry I reacted how I did. It was stupid and selfish, and I know it… But I just couldn’t stand it anymore, Jace. I know that look. That Vamp wanted a lot more from you than just your blood. A _lot_ more. And I just couldn’t take the thought of him having you like that, Jace. I was _envious_.”

Jace holds Alec firm by the back of his neck as they start to make up with a kiss. One that starts there in the kitchen but somehow it doesn’t stop until they’ve moved all the way to the bedroom, where Magnus retreated to earlier.

“I’m so glad you two are working things out,” Magnus says, swallowing the last of the bourbon sauce and then scooting over on the bed as Alec and Jace crash down against it together. Alec’s on top until Jace flips him over, reversing their positions so that now the back of Alec’s head is pleasingly close to Magnus’ lap. Magnus flips one thigh across him so that now his ankles are casually strewn either side of Alec’s shoulders. “I was really hoping it wouldn’t take too long.”

With a snap Magnus doesn’t try to hide at all this time, the rest of Alec and Jace’s clothes are gone, and Magnus’ own are also gone. Jace pauses at the sudden glow up which, like that of his own skin earlier, hues the edges of his vision, but this time with the colour of violet. 

“Magnus,” Jace breathes, staring avidly at Magnus’ naked body which sparkles with purple glitter at almost every turn in contour. Enhancing the length of his thighs, winging his shoulders and setting off his eyes. “You look-”

“Beautiful,” Alec adds to the end of Jace’s sentence so that both of his Shadowhunters say it to Magnus together.

The High Warlock beams and Alec reaches up for the back of his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Magnus strokes Alec’s cheeks and his fingers trail down his bare body, over his pecs and abs and down past the creases of his groin to his upper thighs; and Alec quivers with pleasure as the touches send multitudinous frissons through him that make his nipples start to blush and his mouth start to salivate and ache, and his dick too. 

Gently, he pushes Magnus’ mouth away from his own and rolls his body in towards him. Now Alec’s on his belly, in between Magnus’ knees. He can feel Jace behind him, spreading his ankles, as Alec starts to kiss and stroke along Magnus’ upper thighs. 

Magnus settles himself deeper into the soft bedding beneath them and starts to pull along the length of his cock before Alec’s hand takes over, and suddenly the warmth of his lips is leaving the first of many kisses there. Then Alec takes him into his mouth, all the way until the head of Magnus’ dick leaves its own kiss at the back of his throat. Alec pulls off him quickly, now they’ve both had a taste of the end, and he starts from the beginning again, slowly, as if they’ve just started. Licking Magnus from base to tip. 

Magnus buries his hands in the dark curls at the back of Alec’s head as Alec buries Magnus’ cock inside the depths of his mouth and throat again. Magnus sighs and glances up to see Jace, spitting on his own hand, then starting to rub along his own cock. Pre-cum is starting to bead at its tip and Jace hopes it’ll be enough; he really can’t be bothered getting up to get lube but - as though his mind has been read - his hand is suddenly a lot slicker than it was a moment ago, when he was just using spit to lubricate it with, and only dreaming about real lube. His eyes dash to Magnus’ who’s looking at him wickedly through eyes that are heavily invested in the pleasure of being sucked off by Alec.

“You know, I will never be over how convenient it is that you’re a Warlock,” Jace says with a satisfied grin, lifting Alec up gently but with firm hands by his hips so that he ends up on his knees, then spreading Alec a little with his fingers, to start to prep him. But also finding that’s been taken care of too because his hole looks just pink and puffy enough around the edges to make it good for Alec right now and keep it good for Jace in a minute.

“Darling,” Magnus warns playfully through a sigh as Alec starts to moan around his cock, "You'd better not forget that."

Jace presses himself against Alec’s hole and Alec takes him in, pressing himself back and moaning more and more, the further he slides along Jace’s length, until Jace’s balls are pressed up snug and against his ass. Looking like they were made to be right there. Because they were.

Alec groans, his mouth still full of Magnus, his elbows growing sore but the pleasure of Jace’s rhythm inside him is more than he needs to make up for that minor discomfort. And as though he knows it, Magnus starts to purr in his ear from above him as he gets close, feeling his orgasm build while watching a glistening sheen of sweat start to form across Jace’s pecs, enhancing the glimmer of his glittery, peacock-blue runes. 

Jace looks down at Alec’s back, another sheen of sweat beginning to break across the blades of his shoulders, and Jace shifts the hands he’s had on Alec’s hips as he’s been snapping them back and forth, onto his cock, while they’ve been fucking. But now he’s so close, he slides his left hand around Alec’s left hip, finding his Parabatai rune. And as Jace comes inside him, Alec hears him groan and feels his wet cum; and then his own orgasm starts as well as his throat goes slack, and Magnus’ cock starts to deepthroat down it. Tipping Magnus over his brimming edge too. 

The three of them collapse in a shiny, happy disassemblage. Bodies glistening with sweat and the iridescent colours of blue, pink and purple. All limbs akimbo at first but, in time, they all settle down together on bedding which tonight Magnus has conjured to look like the petals of dried roses coloured yellow, amber and red. Magnus slides down the headboard, Alec settles inside the crook of one of his arms, and Jace leaves kisses on his two lovers’ mouths, finishing with Magnus’ as Jace settles down on his other side; his right hand starting to entwine itself with the one of Alec’s already weaving a sleepy little home among his fingers.

“I knew it was you, I knew you did something,” Jace murmurs to Magnus, as his eyelids start to grow heavy and he watches Magnus smile one of the dreamiest smiles he’s ever seen on his handsome face.

“You know me so well,” Magnus murmurs now with his lips pressed lightly to Jace’s, as his left hand fondles the curls of the hair at the base of Alec’s neck. He’s already asleep and snoring lightly. “I hope you’ll forgive me.” 

“I love you both so much,” Jace murmurs. He opens his mouth and Magnus slides his tongue between his pliant lips. When they draw away but remain close he adds, “I’ll never ever not forgive either one of you.”

“I love you both that much too,” Magnus murmurs back. “Maybe Alec might like to join us sometimes now when we practice things we see on _Glow Up_ , Jace... I think he really liked my glamour... I was sort of hoping we could talk about that but I guess there’s always time for talking.”

Jace snorts. “Maybe,” he says, snuggling closer to Magnus as they both drift off to sleep with that thought in their minds; of the time they still have for talking. When they all wake up, together again in the morning. Still in love, still able to talk. But also still able to listen.


End file.
